


vk相关边缘性癖/交换短篇文

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Summary: 给唉罗亲亲的www





	1. [みか宗♀]受孕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给唉罗亲亲的www

氤氲的湿气，微热的肌肤，以及交缠的呼吸。  
浴缸中，斋宫宗正坐在影片mika的怀中，接受着一个长长的深吻。  
指间从腰腹向上滑至胸部，夹起乳首拉扯着，带出阵阵战栗。  
“啊……嗯……”斋宫下意识地扭动着身体，摩擦着影片。不一会儿，便觉得有什么硬物开始顶着自己。  
“影……片……”怀中纤细的身体抗拒着，开始挣扎着想要脱离束缚。  
“老师今天不想做吗？”影片也不挽留，将人放了，只揉捏着她的胸部问道。  
“今天说好了还是会做的……只是……”斋宫这下倒是停下了，有些尴尬地解释道，“还是有点不习惯。”  
“但是摸胸部的话已经习惯了呢？”影片也顺势搂着她的腰将她拉进了怀中，一手向下身摸去。  
“嗯……”  
“已经湿了呢？”两指分开花瓣，轻轻摩擦着被藏起的阴蒂，斋宫也随着他的动作蜷起身体，小声呻吟起来。影片见状便继续向下触碰着紧窄的入口，只试着将手指探入，那穴口便紧紧地咬住，让他难以深入，“这里还是很紧呢。”  
“唔……不行……快拔出来……”斋宫埋进了影片的胸口，“好疼。”  
“嗯啊……这样的话果然只能扩张了呢。”  
斋宫一听立马撑了起来，皱着眉问：“什么扩张？”  
“老师这样肯定不能直接进去嘛，我可是好好做了准备的。”影片说着便要将斋宫拉起。  
“等等！如果是，如果是你的话……”斋宫刚被提溜起来就想反驳，然而话到一半却又猛地低了下去，“其实粗暴一点……也、也可以的吧……反正第一次总归是要……”  
“那可不行！”影片听她这么说便继续将人给摆到了浴缸边上坐好，“和老师珍贵的第一次H肯定要做到无懈可击！怎么能让老师痛苦呢？！”  
“你倒是别的方面也这样执着一点……”  
“所以呢！”影片完全无视了斋宫的碎碎念，拿过新买的润滑剂就开始掰斋宫的双腿，“如果今天扩张的结果不好的话，我们就多做几次～”  
“等、等等这还不止一次的吗？！”  
“如果老师害羞的话也可以自己做？不过我是想要每次都帮老师扩张的啦～这样第一个插入老师的也是我嘛！”影片随即便挤了不少润滑剂在斋宫的阴部与自己的手上，开始新一轮的试探。

“啊！不要，插……唔……嗯啊……”  
中指在大量的润滑下很快就滑进了狭窄的甬道，开始四处摸索了起来。  
“疼吗？”影片试探性地问道。  
斋宫听了便有些犹豫地摇了摇头，小声说道：“只是……有些……胀……”  
体内的异物便接着动了起来，开始沿着内壁四处摸索起来。  
“老师的里面好软……碰哪里会比较舒服？”  
“我怎么……知道……”  
“嗯嗯老师是第一次呢，这些肯定不清楚～”影片接着便长跪起身寻了斋宫的唇去吻她，“那就先开始扩张了？”  
“……嗯。”  
手指接着便开始向下方压去，扩展着狭窄的甬道。  
“啊……嗯……影片……影……片……”  
下身轻微被拉扯的感觉让斋宫难以自处，开口便开始喊着影片试图求得些许安慰。  
然而换来的却是在耳边的低语：“这是为了让我能够进入老师呢，是不能跳过的步骤呢。”  
“影片……进入……”  
“等到扩张完成之后，我就能和老师合为一体……”  
“……明明只是为了繁殖的过程而已吧。”  
“对我来说能和老师结合更重要嘛～”影片笑着说道，“如果老师不想要孩子的话，我也会好好做好保护措施的。”  
谈话中甬道也渐渐适应了扩张，影片便试着开始插入第二指。狭窄的花径虽有些犹豫，但还是被慢慢撑开，纠缠着插入的异物。  
斋宫在这暧昧的气氛中亦感受着下体的状态，红着脸抱住了影片，小心翼翼地问道：“难道你不想要孩子吗？”

“诶？”影片愣了。  
“‘诶’什么‘诶’啊！你这是什么反应？！”  
“老师是想要孩子吗？？？？？”  
“才、才不是！只是觉得做这种事其实就是想……”  
“那老师是觉得现在怀上我的孩子也可以吗？！”影片一下不知所措了起来，“这么一说今天老师完全没有提套套的事而且还以为是要直接插入难道是——”  
“你够了没有啊都说了不、不是了！”  
影片接着就换了个方向进攻：“那老师是一直都不想要孩子吗？”  
斋宫立马闷了，扩张中的甬道却突然收缩了起来，无意识地吮吸着影片的手指。  
影片感受到这压力不禁笑了，抵着斋宫的额头问道：“第三根手指……可以进去吗？”  
“……每次不都是你擅自开始的吗？想要做什么就做什么，从来不管别人。”  
“那么……用‘那个’直接插进去呢？”  
“唔……”  
“老师是因为即使有了我的孩子也没关系才同意跟我做这些事的吗？”  
“……如果缔结关系的话，最后不就是这一步吗？建立感情的联系，然后建立……家庭……”  
为他们的关系加上坚固的束缚，将他们紧紧地联结在一起。  
“老师中间跳过了身体的关系了哦……”影片微微皱了眉看她，“老师不喜欢我的身体吗？”  
这神情自然是让斋宫毫无抵抗之力，赶忙扭过头去答：“脸肯定是喜欢的。”  
然而话音未落，胳膊便被人一扯，斋宫就这么失去了平衡倒在了影片身上。  
“呜啊！”  
“虽然觉得如果有了孩子的话会打扰我和老师的二人世界……”离开了手指的花径满是黏腻的润滑剂，空虚地渴求着其它东西将它填满，影片于是回应着这份欲望，将自己勃起的阳物抵上那寂寞的穴口，“但是如果这是老师期望的话……”  
自入口开始的压迫感迅速增加，阳物强行开拓着甬道，挤入斋宫的身体。  
“啊……啊啊！影片！影……片……唔……好粗……”  
“老师觉得难受吗？有哪里疼吗？”  
“……没……事……”  
听到这回答，影片便将人往下一按，将阳物深深地钉进了斋宫的体内。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“和老师……合为一体了……”影片眼前一片朦胧，下意识地开始抚摸着斋宫的腹部，“这里会……生出我的孩子吗？”  
“之前不是……还觉得……破坏二人世界么？”斋宫还在努力吞下突然闯入的阳物，吃力地抱怨起来。  
影片听了却扁了扁嘴，辩解起来：“因为这都是老师决定的事嘛……一直都没有实感。现在才会有‘啊，原来会有那么厉害的事发生’的感觉。”  
这笨拙的话语则让斋宫不禁失笑，撑起身体居高临下地望着影片说道：“那么……就在今天——

“让我得到你的孩子吧。”

END


	2. [みか宗mado]3P

#0  
他的梦境中有一尊人偶。  
金色的长发被束成他喜欢的模样，翠绿的双眼总是若有深意地望着他。  
初时还只是可放入掌中的大小，然而在某个时间点，人偶却渐渐长成如他一般的身量，拥着他喊道：  
“宗。”

微温的触感让他有些恍惚，想要躲避的时，人偶却接着说道：“那孩子……总是不愿跨出那一步呢。”  
现实中无法消解的欲望带入了梦中，人偶靠了上来，抚慰着他的阳物。  
温暖的，纤瘦的，骨节分明的身体。  
“影片……”高潮时，他发出细弱的叹息，在人偶的怀中闭上了双眼。

  
#1  
——发展到身体上的关系好像是很容易的事。  
影片みか看着怀中的人茫然地想着。  
斋宫宗虽是感情外露的性格，但在影片眼中却总是矜持的。并不是说拒绝接触，而是在意识到那份亲昵时总会保持着距离，像是隔着一层冰看其中燃烧的火焰，怎么捂也捂不热。  
似是感受到影片有些纷乱的心思一般，熟睡中的斋宫此时又向他靠近了些，下意识地埋入了他的怀中。  
赤裸的肌肤互相摩擦，温暖的触感让影片也跟着放松下来，渐渐沉入睡梦之中。  
——今天，能够试着发出那份邀请，真是太好了。

  
#2  
大约是因为两人一同入睡，原先不安定的睡眠也变得踏实了不少。意识自明晰的世界坠落，在穿过层层梦境之后，最终到达了一个奇怪的空间。  
穿过累赘的天鹅绒帷幕，前进时空气中甜腻的熏香也愈加深重，让人几乎透不过气来。  
直到眼前出现一张罩在纱帐中的软榻。

“唔……嗯……哈啊…………”  
细碎而隐忍的呻吟，是他方才就听过的，最为熟悉的声音。  
“不要了……唔…………刚刚才……”  
印在纱上的人影像是因快感弓起了背脊，露出优美的肩颈线条。就在几十分钟前，影片才啃咬过那白皙的脖颈。  
“……老师？”影片忍不住掀开了纱帐，“老师在做什么？”

  
#3  
一开始注意到的，只是金色的长发。  
那长长的，在尾部卷出漂亮弧度的金发就这样随意地散落在软榻上，铺满了视野。  
“……mado姐…………？”  
太过荒诞的景象让认知都开始偏离，影片脑海一片空白，愣愣地歪着头问道。  
“影片？！”然而另一边的斋宫则突然清醒了过来，下意识地想要将伏在自己身上的人推开，“你怎么会在这里？！”  
“啊啦，みかちゃん终于能进入这里了呢～宗应该很高兴吧。”金发的人偶则起身去拉影片。  
人偶身体的曲线让影片不禁一阵脸红，然而在他被扯到软榻上时，眼里便只有同样赤身裸体的斋宫了。  
“老师在做什么？”影片低身望着斋宫问道，衣料摩擦在情潮仍未褪去的肌肤上，带出阵阵战栗。  
“在……”斋宫一时语塞，不知该如何回答。  
影片微凉的双手便顺势抚上了他的身体，挑逗着今晚刚发现的那些敏感带。  
“方才的……还不够吗？”指尖掠过那些被好好疼爱过的地方，引出些许小声的抱怨，“明明在各处都留下了痕迹……这会儿却都消失了呢？”  
“因为这里是我们的世界啊。”金发的人偶笑着抓住了影片的手，“みかちゃん一直不愿进入的，我们的世界。”

  
#4  
人偶守护着他。  
斋宫原本是这么想的。  
那个人留下的东西，带着那个人灵魂的碎片，像是一盏明灯，照耀着他的前路。  
然而死去的人终究是死去了，就算留下了什么，也只是自己心中捏造的伪物而已。

在意识到自己对影片的感情的那一天，梦境中的人偶笑着抬起头，露出了与自己一样的脸。  
同样充满着欲望，同样不知饜足而又害怕去掠夺的眼神。

“みかちゃん要是也能进入这梦中就好了呢。”人偶咧开了嘴，“不管发生什么，只要对自己说这是荒诞的梦境，也能将它当作从未发生过。”  
思绪开始随着这甘美的话语渐渐飘远，幻想着那些如毒药一般让人上瘾的亲密。  
“但是那孩子……却不肯迈出那一步呢。”被圈在怀中的人偶发出幽怨的叹息，“明明只要开口，宗的一切就都是他的了。”

  
#5  
在飨宴的延长线上，主动权则落入了另一人的手中。斋宫像是被人偶所影响了一般，一反之前在影片身下任其处置的模样，转而将人压在榻上亲吻起来。  
身体被牢牢地压制着，呼吸也被吞入那凌乱的吻中，不一会儿，连身上的衣物也被除去，露出瘦削的身体。  
在影片处于混沌之中，享受着斋宫主动的吻时，下身却被含住了。  
“唔……嗯……”压抑的呻吟自吻间飘出，柔软的舌尖刮搔阳物的触感让影片不自觉地开始扭动起了身体。  
他正如祭品一般被摆放在二人中间，将自己沉溺于快感的模样示于人前，供人赏玩着。  
不一会儿，斋宫便放开了他的唇舌，引着他的手指，插入了自己的后穴中。

“影片……”开拓中，指尖很快就抵上了穴内的敏感点，让斋宫的眼角眉梢都写满了情欲，不禁转而去看影片正被舔吮的阳物。  
那暗暗期待的模样实在是太过色情，不一会儿，影片就把持不住，射入了人偶的口中。  
待到斋宫也只靠抚慰后穴高潮之后，两人便一同在影片身边躺下，亲吻起他的肩颈脸颊。  
斋宫硬起的乳首正摩擦着影片的胳膊，人偶早已溢出水液的花穴也贴着影片的大腿，让他感受到阵阵的湿意。  
在这溢满了诱惑的甘甜气息中，两人一同小声地凑在他的耳边问：“想插入吗？”

影片却默默地吞了口唾沫，看着人偶问道：“你到底是谁？”

  
#6  
“みかちゃん还没有把我当成独立的个体吗？”人偶微皱着眉，起身骑在了影片身上，扶着他的阳物慢慢挤入自己的身体中，“我是没有名字的人偶，人家都将我叫做‘マドモアゼル’。”  
柔软的肉穴紧紧地吸住阳物，让影片不禁发出小声的呻吟，过了半晌才接着问道：“说是mado姐……其实不就是老师么？”  
人偶的身影迅速开始塌陷：“みかちゃん在说什么呢？明明一直看着——”  
“可是那个人……不是已经死了吗？我才不想看到老师变成那样。”

“影片。”  
重重的帷幔，甜腻的香气，以及人偶温润的体温全都瞬间消失了。  
在一片寒冷的荒芜中，斋宫正骑在影片的身上，吃力地用后穴吞入他的阳物。  
“你总是……不愿说我想听的话呢。”

END


	3. [モブみか/みか宗]援交

#1  
香烟的臭味。  
脂肪的软趴趴的触感。  
攀在自己身体上的手也黏腻而粗糙，真是典型的不修边幅的中年男人的特征。  
“呃……啊…………みかちゃん……今天屁股的状态很不错呢……”  
他发出嘶哑的呻吟，持续地撞击着身下人的体内。  
然而另一边，在这如发情的野兽一般的中年男人身下的影片みか，却在若无其事地回着短信：  
「老师是在担心我吗？我好高兴呀！只是打工拖了一下而已，不要担心啦！」  
发送完毕，影片便不耐烦地问了起来：“大叔射了吗？”  
男人一听便干笑了起来：“みかちゃん问这种问题还真是不给人面子呢。”  
“如果超时或者多射了的话可是要加钱的哦。大叔也理解一下清理起来是多麻烦的事吧。”  
一边说着，手上也不停，开始翻着校园BBS乱逛起来。  
“みかちゃん就让大叔来清理好啦，肯定会弄到干干净净的～”  
影片听了便将注意力从手机上移开：“清理可是要3倍价钱哦。帮人清理是什么感觉我可是明白的。”  
“みかちゃん难道在大叔不在的时候跟男人玩得很疯？真是让人意外的坏小孩呢。”  
“大叔在说什么呀，明明大部分时间都是大叔不在的时候吧。”  
“那みかちゃん在那么多时间里后面都不寂寞吗？”男人说着便去摸他们的结合处，“是什么样的人来满足可爱的みかちゃん呢？”  
“这和大叔没关系——”  
话未说完，手机就振动了起来。  
男人见状便就着体势将影片搂在怀中，咬着他的耳朵说道：“怎么？是みかちゃん爱操心的恋人吗？这么ラブラブ大叔可是要嫉妒的哦。”  
往前一看，手机的屏幕上，正显示着“斋宫宗”三个字。  
“这不是みかちゃん的组合的leader的名字吗？原来你们是这种关系？”  
“嗯啊……真是麻烦。”影片也不回答，皱了皱眉就直接拒绝了来电。  
“什么啊，是工作吗？”  
影片这会儿倒是难得换了个挑逗的神情，笑着反问：“你说呢？”  
男人最是受不了他这模样，将人一摁便又再度抽插了起来。

×××

“大叔今天射了两次哦。”影片数着钱，头也不抬地说道。  
“みかちゃん真是过分呢，明明只做了一次吧。”  
“嗯啊……不给钱也行啦，不过大叔就没有下次了哦。”  
男人听了还是皱了皱眉，又一次掏出了钱包。

#2  
虽然才刚入秋不久，但夜晚的气温也已开始冻得人发抖。影片在一群拉紧衣物的路人中不紧不慢地走着，看着自己的呼吸染出一片轻薄的雾气。  
“影片。”  
一个熟悉的声音却打断了他悠哉的步伐。  
斋宫宗来找他了。

“为什么挂了电话？”  
斋宫站定在他眼前问道。  
“嗯啊？电话？可能是被不当心摁掉了吧……”影片选择性地说出了部分真相。  
“摁掉了？”斋宫皱了眉，“高中生就这么晚回来还不跟人说一声，太不像话了？！”  
“如果不说的话老师会觉得困扰吗？”影片低垂着眼问，“之前不是还跟我说老师从不会在意我在做什么吗？”  
这话倒是问倒了斋宫。他犹豫了片刻便选择不再回答，直接将人牵了往家走。  
“老师在担心我吧。”影片盯着斋宫外套的下摆，小声说道。  
“你觉得呢？”斋宫头也不回地回答，下意识地紧了紧领口。  
影片这才快步跟上，抱着斋宫的胳膊，一同向家中走去。  
“下周会有live呢。”影片靠着斋宫说道。  
“所以不要再把这么多精力花在打工上了，Valkyrie的live可不能出现任何纰漏。”  
“那舞台呢？”影片听了这熟悉的话语，不禁想象着那未来的live问道。  
“该准备的都准备好了。”斋宫的语气也变得柔软了不少，“明天你也得来帮我准备舞台。”  
影片听了便放下了心，笑着应了下来。  
“嗯啊！最喜欢老师了！”

回到家，整理了一下舞台相关的材料，斋宫便开始赶人：“出去了一趟身体都凉了下来，早些洗个热水澡便去睡了吧。”  
“现在就去吗？”影片问着，手就搭上了斋宫的腰。  
这暗示虽是隐晦，但两人交往的这段时间也是有了不少默契，斋宫还是侧过身给了他一个吻：“你总是在奇怪的时候莫名粘人。”  
影片想了想方才在外的事，眨了眨眼不置可否，抓着斋宫就开始吻了起来。  
“今天只做一次。”影片说着，解起了斋宫的衣扣。  
“先去洗澡。”  
“这样做也可以的吧？”  
斋宫沉默了片刻，这才闪躲着影片的视线说道：“你身上有别人的味道。”  
影片愣了。  
“烟酒的气味。”  
斋宫小声地补充。

#3

“老师很在意吗？”待两人都收拾干净了躺到了床上，影片忍不住问了起来。  
“不要总是和奇怪的人混在一起。”斋宫摆明了不愿多说，开始抓着人吻了起来。  
难得的主动自然是让影片一头雾水：“只是这样？”  
斋宫被他一问也是欲言又止，过了好一会儿才催促道：“不做就快些睡觉。”  
原本以为需要花心里的事儿轻轻松松就摆平了，影片也多少有些纳闷。是因为害怕自己离开吗？还是因为单纯的不在意？斋宫在感情上向来都是沉默的，让他猜还真是难为他了。  
想到这儿，影片便随了斋宫，将人压倒在床上，开始今天的第二轮交欢。

“明天有空么。”  
到了做爱的正当中，斋宫又喘息着问道。  
“……老师是在不安吗？明明双休日只会和‘涉’一起出去。”  
“嗯……只是去……买菜而已……”  
“诶？”影片不自觉地停下了抽插的动作。  
“有什么疑问么？”斋宫皱了眉反问。  
“没、没，当然没有！”

于是便这般相安无事过了当晚，第二天一起窝着赖了会儿床才一同收拾行头。  
“你就不能换身衣服嘛？”斋宫打量了下影片的穿着。  
影片身上正是那画着奇怪的恐怖图案的T恤。他低了低头看了眼，无奈地说：“嗯啊……可是这件很少有机会穿出门啊？”  
两人间这审美的差异已冲突了不少次，看这情形似乎又将是一次车轱辘，斋宫便闭了嘴，将人扯了给拽出了门。

到了超市时，一个声音却叫住了影片。  
“这不是みかちゃん吗？”  
是昨天的男人。  
“熟人？”斋宫问了起来。  
“之前只能看到みかちゃん穿着制服和站在台上的样子，这样穿也很可爱呢！”  
对比男人一脸热情的样子，影片却是非常冷漠：“好烦啊……今天没你什么事吧？”  
“还真是冷淡呢？是因为斋宫君在所以要装样子吗？みかちゃん还真是个坏孩子。”  
斋宫见状便要开口，影片却抢先一步拉过了男人：“老师，我跟他有些话要说，能稍等一下吗？”  
“……快些回来。”

将男人拉至角落，影片便不耐烦地啧了声：“大叔是以后都不想再见面了吗？”  
“用不着吧？只是和みかちゃん打个招呼而已？高中生就不可以认识大叔吗？而且还是偶像高中生哦。”  
“嘛，大叔如果坚持这样是无所谓啦，不过要不要接单也是我这边的选择吧？”  
“是因为那边的那位吗？记得是有传言说みかちゃん对斋宫君可是相当迷恋呢？难道出来援交的理由也是他吗？”  
“诶？只是单纯地缺钱而已，大叔是遇到太多爱编造悲惨经历的女孩子了吗？”  
“啊如果是这样也不错呢，大叔出五倍的钱，下次带你们Valkyrie的leader一起3P好不好？みかちゃん一直都很没感觉的样子，这样的话会不会觉得很爽？”  
“大叔是真的不想有下次了吗？如果不能再见面了我还有点伤心呢。”  
“好吧好吧，みかちゃん既然不愿意的话我自然是不能强求……下次的话还请多多指教哦。”  
“这种事随便了啦……”

“那是谁？”斋宫见影片回来便问。  
“只是个认识的人而已啦，老师不用管这些奇怪的家伙。”  
“……你向来不擅长说谎呢。”  
“老师也看得出来我说的是实话吧。”  
“……”斋宫撇开了视线不知想了些啥，过了片刻才转了个话题，“今晚想吃什么？”  
“咖喱！”

#4  
“みかちゃん今天也很冷漠呢……”几天后，男人看着从浴室出来的影片说道。  
“大叔问题好多哦，说了今天不要中出会很麻烦的吧？这次要三倍哦。”  
“诶——みかちゃん这样一直加钱大叔可是要被掏空的啦！”  
“上次不是还说五倍的钱吗？大叔明明很有钱来的嘛。”  
“如果能拉上斋宫君一起就能看到みかちゃん被肏到受不了的模样的话，5倍也不算什么吧？”  
影片听了，正擦着头发的手也停了下来。  
“大叔对老师很执着呢？”  
“虽然玩玩斋宫君也可以啦，不过还是更想看みかちゃん和斋宫君一起玩的样子呢？”男人顺手点了一根烟，“啊，难道说みかちゃん是在上面那个，每晚都让斋宫君欲仙欲死，所以才没心情与大叔玩吗？”  
“那个。”影片面无表情地打断了他，指着男人手中的烟说道，“能给我一根吗？”  
“みかちゃん还没成年，这样不好吧？”虽然说着这些话，男人还是递上了一支烟。  
“和我上床也是违法的吧，大叔还会顾虑这些？”在影片的示意下，男人也顺便替他点上了烟。  
“嘛，说到这个，斋宫君在床上的样子我也很好奇呢？大概是那种看着很不近人情其实床上很骚的类型……啊！！！眼睛——眼睛！”  
话未说完，影片就猛地捏着手中的烟扎向了他，突如起来的灼烧感让男人开始在床上嚎叫着翻滚起来。  
“大叔还真是吵啊，明明就避开了眼睛了吧。”  
“这不是马上就到眼睛了吗！！你这臭小子不过就是出来卖屁股的还把自己当回事了吗？！”  
“诶？大叔是要去告发吗？在强奸未成年的时候被烟头烫了脸？”  
“你——！”  
“关于老师的话题就到此为止。如果大叔还要再说的话……”影片捡起了一边的打火机，“要不就用这个玩玩？”

×××

回家的时间因这奇怪的插曲而耽搁了片刻，影片看了看钟便两手叉着衣兜走出了爱情旅馆。  
“果然来这里了呢。”  
然而影片一抬头，便看到穿着制服的斋宫站在他的眼前。  
“老师怎么来这种地方。”  
“这个问题应该是我这边想问的吧。”  
气氛尴尬了起来，影片一时也猜不出斋宫到底知道多少，只好避开了话题说道：“时候不早了，快回家吧。”  
“是上次遇到的人吗？”  
“呃……”  
“Valkyrie可不是和粉丝走得近的组合。上次那个人是怎么认识的？”  
“老师……我……”  
斋宫这会儿倒是真的绷不住了，低了头小声问道：“影片……你是喜欢那种类型的吗？”  
“等等！老师，不是的——”  
“这条信息是怎么回事？”斋宫说着举起了手机。  
屏幕上正显示着影片发去的短信：「老师～来XXXX旅馆，一起和大叔3P好不好？」  
“老师这不是我发的！”  
“刚才到底是在做什么？发了这样的短信都会完全不知情？”  
话已至此，影片倒是突然平静了下来。  
“所以老师想怎么做？”他冷淡地问道。  
斋宫被他这一问也有些懵，过了好半天才磕磕巴巴地问：“如果不这么做你会继续和他见面吗？”  
影片不置可否。  
“你是我的东西。”斋宫深吸了一口气，像是要下定决心一般地说道，“如果要和别人见面的话，就让我也加——”

“老师。”  
影片皱着眉打断了他，眼神冰冷地警告道：  
“我喜欢的，可不是这种老师。”

END


End file.
